30 Songs Jammed
by Ginakabina
Summary: 30 songs jammed into one songfic. Using youtube shuffle, I wrote little odd drabbles about the songs based on characters and pairings off of Cats. Enjoy.


Okay! Ipod challenge. Guess What! I actually don't even have an Ipod! So I'm doing the cheap version of it and only going to put you tube shuffle. I noes! I is cheap! D:

And I am not going to do the full 30/31 day challenge. I am going to do a short drabble because. I. Am. Cheap. Okay. I will. I am going to do five sets of six.

*smiles* I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Song One- Written In Your Heart- Off Of Barbie's Princess And The Pauper- Pairing I am using: Jemima and Mistoffelees.<p>

Their paws are tightly held together. Their faces are face to face. Forehead touching forehead. Brown eyes staring into brown eyes. Perfect together, as they wish. They belong together. So deeply in love nothing, absolutely nothing could split them apart. They started out as small kitten-hood friends and it slowly developed into a romance that is un-breakable. He knew from the moment he saw her beautiful eyes that she was the one. Their love is perfect. They will always be celebrating life together as one.

* * *

><p>Song Two- Born This Way- Lady Gaga- Character: Admetus<p>

They laugh at me. I am different than them. I am apparently strange. Does it get to me? No! Never! I am proud to have feelings for toms more then queens! I can't help if I was born this way. But, until my special tom comes…I stay in the shadows, lurking in silence and loneliness.

* * *

><p>Song Three- Thriller- Michael Jackson- ParingMeeting: Bombalurina, Demeter and Macavity.

I shriek in fear and cling to my sister. He's chasing us, I know he is! I can feel it! Bombalurina is heavily panting. His presence is here! I can feel it! I can smell the stench of him in the air. I suddenly feel a paw on my back. I yelp in horror. I slowly turn my face to see the other skull. I feel my chest rise and fall in relief. It's Munkustrap! He's here to save the day. I wrap my arms around him and purr. But, to my surprise and shock. It's..HIM. Macavity! The silver tabby re-formed to is true form of a tall, skinny, red tom. I see Bombalurina sprint off….I…I…try to do the same. But cannot. His muscular paws are dug down into my sides. "Demeter!" I hear Bombalurina yell out. I give my body a powerful push as I rip away from HIM and follow my sister. We are safe, for another night.

* * *

><p>Song Four- Complicated- Avril Lavgine- Friendship: Electra and Tumblebrutus.<p>

She's changing…All for that stupid tom. Her whole life, Her whole personality is changing! For…him. She isn't "Just one of the toms." Anymore. Why isn't she laughing and joking around with me and Pounce. She's squealing and swooning over The Rum Tum Tugger with Etcetera, Jemima and Victoria. Why? She looks so repulsive and desperate. And foolish. You come and sit next to me and act like we are friends. You aren't yourself, Electra. Face it, You aren't the same Electra. I see the way you act around Tugger…You never did that before Victoria and Etcetera thought he was sooooo sexy! You don't know what sexy is! You're still a kitt! Just…be yourself. Please. For me. I tell you this. And you turn around and follow him around as if he is a God. I thought I knew you, Electra. But you changed.

* * *

><p>Song Five- Everything's Hard For Toki- Off Of Metalocalypse- Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, Macavity and Old Deuteronomy.<p>

He's dying. They keep telling us that. We know that! Stop telling us! I see my brother, Munkustrap sob into his paw. He won't say anything to me…I look at Tugger, he's in shock. His paws are draped over his crotch. I slowly walk into the room the three of them are in. Do Munkustrap and Tugger notice me? Are they oblivious? I feel my heart beating outside my chest as I look at my sick adopted father.I hate him but, I must do this. I have apologize before he dies..Just for him to know that…I really am sorry. And after he leaves the world he will know that his tribe will no longer be haunted by the fear of The Hidden Paw.

" Please forgive me, Father, for what I have done to you and your tribe…G,Goodbye…I. love you" I breathe. He looks at me, his weak face moves up and down as he nods. I smile softly and nuzzle him. Munkustrap's ears perk up and his blue eyes shine. I see his body moving over to near me and our father. " You really grew up just there, Mac." I concurred…I did…grow up just then. Munkustrap and I look in fear as his droopy eyes slowly close for the last time.

* * *

><p>Song Six-I'm No Man- Metalocalypse- Character: The Rum Tum Tugger.<p>

I grin as the kits follow me. Staring at my rump as I walk. Slowly running their paws over my crotch. I quickly swivel my hips around in their faces, They squeal. All of the toms wish they could be me. I'm a God. I know it..No other tom could have such a perfect life. A life of a God. I'm with different queen every other night. I turn and glare at Munkustrap as I run my paws over Victoria's cheast. He and all of the toms wish they were me. They, And I too need to accept that I am a God. But, in the mean time a quick hand job from Etcetera will do.


End file.
